


Getting To Know You

by Starkvenger



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: BAMF David, BAMF Max, Body Swap, Camp Camp - Freeform, Camper David, Cinnamon Roll David, Counselor Max, David is bascially the whole camp's dad, Father Figure David, Freaky Fic Friday, Freaky Friday - Freeform, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, I love david way too much, Max is fucking adorable, POV David, POV Max, PROTECTIVE DAVID, body switching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-03 17:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11537094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starkvenger/pseuds/Starkvenger
Summary: It all started with some stupid camp fire stories from the creepy quartermaster.After that, things went down hill.And fast.(Body Swap AU)ON HIATUS (9/24/17)





	1. Story Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shut up. Yes, I know I need to finish other stories.
> 
> But this one needed to be written.
> 
> Like- i even fucking drew shit for this one.
> 
> So shut up. And enjoy.

 

⍚ ✧ ⍚ ✧ ⍚

 

It all started with some stupid camp fire stories from the creepy quartermaster.

The details he didn't really recall, (not having paid attention to most of it) but the gist of what Max had gotten from the story was that Camp Campbell was built near an ancient relic of unfathomable power or something in the nearby woods.

Said relic was said to have the power to "bring people together", and by that point, Max was sure that it was just a dumb story set up by David to make them learn a lesson.

He ignored the rest of the tale, focusing instead on the flames that licked at the large logs in the fire pit. The camper was sat between Nikki and Neil, the former busy stuffing her face with s'mores as she listened intently, the latter looking as if he didn't believe a word the old man said could be scientifically possible.

Well, at least Max wasn't alone in that regard. 

The young boy's mind wandered for a bit, not realizing for how long until the fire was suddenly extinguished and he found himself alone with a grinning David standing before him.

"Max, did you hear me?" The older man's chipper voice asked, tilting his head as he set the bucket beside the fire pit. "You completely ignored Nikki and Neil when they tried to get your attention. Is something wrong?" 

The redhead furrowed his brows, crouching down so that he was at eyes level with the troublesome boy. "Did you like Quartermaster's story?" David asked, figuring he wouldn't get a reply to his earlier question.

"It sounded like complete and utter shit to me." He snapped, staring at the dying embers of the fire. "Sounds like something you told him to say, just so we could get a fucking lesson about friendship or feelings or some other cheesy bullshit." David tilted his head and sighed, taking a seat beside him.

"The Quartermaster's story had nothing to do with me, Max. It was the first time I'd heard it as well." the counselor said, getting an eye roll as a response.

"Listen, I know that we haven't always seen eye to eye-" the counselor was cut off by the child, his eyes burning with rage.

"Don't you fucking _d_ _are_ try to have a damn heart to heart with me, David. I'm not gonna listen to you spill your guts about something that I don't give a shit about!" 

David was about to chide the boy for his language when the dark-haired boy suddenly stood. "Just _leave me alone_." He growled, taking off into the brush.

David's eyes widened, springing up in an instant as he took off after Max. Not only was it the middle of the night, but the forest was very easy to get lost in if you didn't know it very well. He called after the boy, getting no response other than the sound of crickets chirping. It was then that he began to panic, looking around frantically for any sign of the troublesome camper.

The redhead heard a twig snap, his attention turning to the brush. There was a 50/50 chance that it was Max, but if it wasn't....

David swallowed at the thought. 

He took a couple hesitant steps forward, bending down to part the bushes and reveal...

a rabbit.

The lanky man sighed and gave the animal a small smile as it bounced away, looking around for Max once more. He started off in the direction he assumed the child would go but paused when he heard a sharp string of curses. 

David took off in a sprint, pushing past the brush and tree limbs, looking for a boy that might be injured. He paused when he came upon a clearing, looking around with panic welling up in his chest.

"Max?" he called out, unsurprisingly getting no response. "Come on, Max! We should get back to Camp Campbell, it's late and we have a whole assortment of activities planned for tomorrow!" he tried, sighing when the sounds of nature were all he got in return. 

It was then that he saw something at the edge of the clearing, hanging from a tree limb. It looked like a scrap of blue fabric, which David plucked off the limb and inspected. He smiled widely, looking ahead and charging in the same direction.

Soon, he heard shuffling. David smiled widely- finally he had found his camper! The redhead followed the sound, the sound of footsteps and heavy breathing being added as he got closer.

Suddenly, he saw it. A bright blue hoodie making its way through the trees. The boy it was attached too seemed unscathed, apart from the large tear in said hoodie. David breathed a sigh of relief, a mistake he realized as Max turned back, eyes widened.

The boy took off in a sprint, David chasing after him. They began to run up an incline, David making his way closer to the boy until the pair reached a cave.

Max didn't hesitate, darting inside as he flipped the counselor behind him off. David paused, looking at the cave with hesitation before charging in as well. 

The first thing he would have said about the cave was that it was dark. That much was obvious, but this darkness felt different. It was almost suffocating, and it unnerved the cheery man. He wanted to find his camper and get out of there as fast as he could. 

He turned a corner, keeping his hand on the cave wall so that he could navigate, and came upon a strange sight.

Max stood before a large, glowing crystal that jutted out of a rock column. The boy was staring at it in awe, unmoving as he gazed upon the gem.

"This shit has gotta be worth some dough." he heard the boy say, his eyes widening as Max began to climb the rock column and mess with the glowing gem.

"Max No!" David yelled, coming out of the darkness and standing behind the boy. "You shouldn't mess with that, it doesn't belong to you!" he grabbed the boy's hands and began to pry them away from the crystal. 

Max yelled in protest, trying to get David away by kicking him. "Fuck _off_ , David! This thing is huge! I bet it'll go for millions!" he argued, growling when the counselor continued to try and pry him away from the glowing crystal.

What the pair didn't notice was that said crystal was beginning to glow brighter. With every struggle between the two, its light would grow. David grunted as he struggled to pull Max away, the boy not giving in. 

It was then that the crystal burst, sending a pulse of energy through the pair and knocking them back. 

Max fell to the floor, rolling back a few feet and landing on his stomach. David, meanwhile, was thrown into a nearby wall, slamming his head against the rock and causing his vision to go blurry.

The counselor winced in pain, trying to get to his camper before the darkness consumed him. He reached out a lanky hand towards the boy, who seemed to be out cold. "M...Max..." was all he could manage before he blacked out.

 

⍚ ✧ ⍚ ✧ ⍚

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad so many of you are enjoying this story-   
> The comments are an awesome thing to read :)


	2. Cha-Cha-Cha-Cha-Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again, shut up. Enjoy.

 

⍚ ✧ ⍚ ✧ ⍚

 

When David woke up, it felt as if he had been hit by a bus. _again_. 

Everything ached, his muscles were sore- and when he tried to open his eyes the harsh light in the room bombarded him, making the redhead wince. What had happened to make him hurt this much? His brain was a blurry mess at the moment, making his memories jumbled and confusing.

"Ngh..." was all he could get out, cracking open his eyes and finding a log roof over his head. "Wha..." he tried, blinking to adjust to the new light. "Where..." he asked, Gwen coming into his line of sight. 

He smiled at her, to which she raised an eyebrow at. Her eyes were guarded and cold- she had never looked at him like that before, had he done something wrong?

"Listen, kid, just stay down. You're in the counselors' cabin. Quartermaster brought the two of you in last night, said something about finding you where you weren't supposed to be." she said, running a hand through her hair. 

"David still hasn't woken up yet, and if he doesn't, I'm holding you personally responsible." she said, a warning look in her eyes. 

What had she meant by 'kid'? He was older than her by two years- sure he may act a tad immature at times, but it was all in good fun, and she knew that, didn't she?

He thought more about her words, only serving to confuse him further. Hadn't woken up? She was _talking to him right now!_ The redhead tried to sit up, but felt his muscles scream in protest so he lay back down again, breathing heavily. 

He tried to think about what had happened last night, but it was still a blur to him at the moment. He thought about Gwen's words, and his eyes widened. _Where was Max?_ Was he alright? She had said that Quartermaster had brought _both_ of them back, so he must be in the same room-

The chipper man turned his head, wincing in pain from the action. If it was even possible, his eyes would have widened further as what he saw. 

He saw himself, asleep in a bed, Gwen tending to his head injury. She was dabbing a cool cloth on his forehead, her face one of anxiety and exhaustion. This didn't make any sense- He was right here, awake, and somehow staring at his own body? 

Was this one of those out of body experience things? If it was, then why had Gwen been talking to him? His breathing got quicker, staring at his limp form in slight fear.

Gwen looked up to see him staring and furrowed her brow. "Yeah. This is what happens when people care too much. I'm sure he chased after you and of course, somehow you both got hurt. I just hope he wakes up." she said, her gaze softening.

"He's the only sunlight we got around here." she looked up at him, her gaze hardening once more. "You tell him I said that and you'll be Nurf's activity buddy for a week." 

The words confused David further- she talked to him as if he was a camper, as if he wasn't right there- she spoke with an almost playful malice in her voice that he'd only seen reserved for-

Then it clicked. 

David sat up in his bed (against his muscles protests) and looked down, swallowing thickly as he stared at his hands. Dark, sun-kissed hands. His breath hitched as he stared, turning his hands over.

He then looked down at his body- small, very small, and clothed in a bright blue hoodie. He reached up to touch his hair- fluffy, unkempt, messy- and he could only assume jet black.

He swallowed once more, looking over at the person- at _himself_ , laying in the other bed. If he was here, in Max's body (boy was that a strange thought) then that must mean....

David nearly passed out at the implication. 

 

⍚ ✧ ⍚ ✧ ⍚

 

When Max woke up, the first thing he realized was that his head was killing him. It felt like someone had taken a baseball bat to the back of his head, and it hurt like hell. He grunted, cracking his eyes open to find Qwen sitting next to him, a cloth in her hand. 

She looked concerned, which confused the boy- she only ever looked annoyed or angry with him, so something must have really been wrong.

"Hey, big guy...take it easy, alright? I think you have a concussion, so that means no sudden movements, alright?" her voice was gentle, and felt very strange for it to be directed at him. Max blinked, trying to take everything in.

"Wha....happen..." he slurred, trying to get his mouth to work as his brain attempted to take everything in around him. He knew he was inside, judging from the bed, but not much else.

"Well, after the campfire last night, you had agreed to stay behind with Max and see if anything was wrong. I left you to it, but you didn't come back for a few hours. Eventually, Quartermaster appeared with both of you in tow, telling me how you boys were somewhere you weren't supposed to be." 

Her words struck a chord with him- she talked about Max as if he wasn't sitting right in front of her, and her words held none of their usual underlying sarcasm or exhaustion. She sounded actually worried, which unnerved the boy further.

"David?" Gwen asked, gaining the boy's attention once more.

"D-dunno where he is..." he answered, assuming she was asking where the ball of sunshine was. He was out of Max's hair for the moment, and the camper couldn't be happier.

Gwen furrowed her brow in confusion, licking her lips. "Well, let me help you sit up." 

Max wanted to argue, he wanted to fight her off and protest that he was fine on his own, but honestly, it felt good to have someone fuss over him. He was so used to taking care of himself- both at camp and home, that he couldn't bring himself to say the words.

Gwen helped him to sit up and lean against the bed frame, suddenly noticing he was a lot taller sitting up than he should be. Max furrowed his own brow, glancing down at himself.

For some reason, his body was lanky- maybe that was just perspective? But- his skin was also lighter- _way lighter_ \- pasty even. His arms were long and bony- ending in long, calloused fingers. He shoved the blanket covering him back and his eyes widened at the sight.

He was decked out in camp attire- a counselor's shirt, the stupid-looking cargo shorts, a small brown vest- it looked as if he'd been dressed by the cheery man himself. 

Max swallowed thickly, trying to take it all in, and more importantly, not panic. Maybe his eyes were deceiving him- they had done that before, making him see things that weren't there, punches that weren't coming, hearing footsteps that weren't there. 

His breathing shortened as he looked at his arms and hands again- pasty white, bony, long- If he didn't know any better...

Max heard shuffling from beside him and looked to see a small figure- himself, looking back at him with wide jade eyes. Now, Max had looked in the mirror plenty of times to know that his eyes were NOT that shade of green (they were more of a teal-ish green) and he lost his breath at the thought.

"D-David?" he choked out. (God, he even _sounded_ like him...)

His body looked up at him, and Max could see the fear in his eyes.

" _Max?_ " 

 

⍚ ✧ ⍚ ✧ ⍚

 TBC...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this, please say so or give kudos or whatever.


	3. ~ART WORK~

 

⍚ ✧ ⍚ ✧ ⍚

 

Hey, guys so this story actually stemmed from me wanting to draw a body swap AU, and really wanting a story to go along with it.

That being said, here is said artwork!

I hope you like it, it was really fun to draw.

 

⍚ ✧ ⍚ ✧ ⍚

 

 

 

⍚ ✧ ⍚ ✧ ⍚

 


	4. Compromise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yeye buddy crankin' it out hardcore my dudes

 

⍚ ✧ ⍚ ✧ ⍚

 

David blinked at the sound of his own voice, shaking him from his trance. So Max must have figured it out as well. He wasn't surprised, the boy was very bright when he put his mind to it. He steadied himself, taking a deep breath.

It was then that he remembered Gwen was in the room with them and giving them the strangest look. 

"Alright, what the hell is going on?" she asked, leaning back in her chair. She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow, looking at the pair with an unamused gaze.

"Gwen..." David said slowly, trying to think of a way to word the situation that didn't sound completely crazy.

**_Hey, you know that movie with the mom and daughter where they switched bodies? That's mine and Max's situation right now!_ **

No, that wouldn't work. 

**_Max and I touched some magical rock that made us switch bodies!_ **

He _didn't_ want to sound crazy.

**_Hey, we just have some concussions that made us confused for a couple moments!_ **

He wasn't about to lie to her face!

Luckily (or unluckily, depending on how you look at it) Max took over for him.

"Look, Miss _Liberal Arts Degree_ ," the boy-in-a-man's-body said, "Some freaky shit happened last night after the bonfire, and let's just say that while I suddenly don't have to go through puberty, David may just have to go through it for the second time."

Well, he could always count on the kid to be straightforward.

David looked up at Gwen, whose eyes were wide at the words that came out of Max's- (David's?) mouth. She blinked slowly, her eyes narrowing as she looked between the pair. You could almost see the cogs turning in her mind, trying to come up with a logical reason for this, and ended up with her leaning back in her chair, arms crossed.

She looked at David, (in Max's body) and tilted her head. "...So I take it the Quartermaster's story was true then, David?" she asked slowly, her voice calm laced with edges of anxiety.

David nodded slowly, avoiding her gaze as he rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry, Gwen..." he said sheepishly, making the frazzled counselor nod her head.

"Well that's all the confirmation I need." she said, standing up. 

"Wait, are you serious?" Max asked, his eyes narrowed as he stared at her. It was a weird thing to see, David's face set in such a negative way, and it unnerved the redhead, to say the least. "Cause, that sounds pretty batshit insane." 

Gwen pointed a finger at him, raising a brow. "Further proof. Not only have weirder things happened around here, but David doesn't cuss like a sailor, kiddo," she said. It was then that she seemed to come to a realization, her pupils shrinking in panic. 

"oh, no. The campers...."

 

⍚ ✧ ⍚ ✧ ⍚

 

David's eyes widened at the realization as well. He had spent so much time trying to figure out just what had happened to them, that he had completely forgotten he had a camp to run!

But-

He couldn't run a camp like this...and there was no way Gwen could handle the campers all on her own. David swallowed thickly, turning his head slowly to find Max grinning like a madman in his own bed.

"The campers..." he echoed, his features displaying exactly what he thought about getting up to.

"Ohhh no. No no no no no." David said, shaking his head at the boy. (Man? BOY.) "You are NOT going to parade around as me!" he protested, looking to Gwen for support.

"You two can't go out there like this- Without David as a means to settle them, those campers will go wild. There's no way they'll listen to you when you're like _that_ , and they already don't listen to me..." Gwen seemed to sink deep into thought, her eyebrows knit together as she chewed on her thumbnail.

Suddenly, a brilliant idea popped into David's head. "I got it!" he said, bouncing a bit in bed. He looked to Max, who had been seemingly watching Gwen with an interesting look, and got the boy's attention. 

"Max, you're gonna have to pretend to be me." 

The camper shook his head in confusion, narrowing his eyes at the man. "And why the hell would I do that?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest. David internally winced at the sound of his voice saying the harsh words but proceeded anyways.

"What do you want in exchange? It's not forever, I'm sure there's a way to reverse this-"

"What makes you think you have anything I'd want now?" Max cut him off, a devious smirk residing where it didn't belong. "Seeing as how I'm an _adult_ now, I could just drive away from this hellhole and never come back."

"You still don't know how to drive, Max," Gwen said, giving him an unimpressed look. "You'd crash into a pine tree before you even got off the grounds."

The boy's shoulders slumped a bit as if he hadn't taken that into account. "Well then, I could ruin David's image! I'll cuss everyone out and they'll never come back here again!"

"You already cuss everyone out. If anyone had a problem with it, they'd have spoken up by now. I don't think it coming from David will be any different, other than a few shocked or confused campers." Gwen replied, tilting her head.

As David watched the back and forth, he couldn't help but think of just why Max wouldn't want to cooperate with them. Surely it wasn't because he wanted to grow up- Max hated the world, he wouldn't want to be thrust into its sinister claws any quicker than the rate he was already going.

So perhaps...the freedom it gave him? Being an adult- being David could mean that he didn't have to follow the rules set up by the camp and enforced by him and Gwen. It meant he could do his own thing, but Max already did that on a daily basis.

David couldn't wrap his mind around it and tuned back into the conversation (which was quickly devolving into a rage fest).

"Well, then I could just use his credit cards and buy tons of shit!"

"Language..." David chided, the child giving him a dirty look. "Besides, I don't have any credit cards."

Max rolled his eyes and laid back down, grumbling to himself. "Of course you don't," he muttered.

David sighed, glancing at Gwen before looking at the kid in his body once more. "Why do you wanna be me anyway, Max? I mean, if it's just to cause havoc you already do that as you. Why do you need to be me to do it?" he asked, tilting his head.

Max grumbled something and avoided his gaze, arms crossed firmly over his chest. It struck David just how young he actually was, despite the way he acted. Max was only 10- and David knew how to deal with the likes of such.

"Tell you what, Max. Let's make a deal. If you act like me, which means no foul language, try to have a positive attitude, and help Gwen keep everyone in line, you can be excused from activities for a week." the counselor said, getting Max to look up.

The boy bit his lip in thought, his eyes narrowed. "If I act like you, then you're gonna have to act like me. I have a reputation to uphold and I'm not gonna have this mess fuck that up," he said sourly, David nodding in reply.

"Also- I want all your pudding cups for a week and access to the mess hall whenever I want." 

David tilted his head, looking at the boy. "All my pudding cups for two weeks, no to the mess hall." He held out his hand, waiting for Max to shake it. "Do we have a deal?" he asked hopefully.

Max seemed hesitant- as if there was more he wanted to say, but decided against it and shook David's (now tiny) hand.

"Fine." he muttered.

 

⍚ ✧ ⍚ ✧ ⍚

 

TBC...


End file.
